heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Building
All players have the right to build an apartment or home for themselves and any other PCs living with them. Such homes must be built from the player's own @quota. Rooms can be obtained via the obtained in the Building Projects area of the OOC Zone. If they can be justified, larger building projects may be occasionally allowed; additional @quota for larger build projects may be obtained via Karma expenditure. When submitting a build project for approval, make sure you explain where you want it placed on the game's grid. (You may find '+map' on game helpful for that.) Special thanks to Linnefer for helping create these guidelines! Building help Quota Each Room is made by spending @quota on the room and on the exits to and from it. This means, usually a room needs 3 @quota: one for the entry to it, one for the room itself, and one for the exit. If a room has more exits, that increases the Quota used by 1 for each one way exit or 2 for two-way exits. Usually a freshly created character has 5 @quota--more than enough for a simple room. Aditional @quota can be gained through spending Karma. Building Once you have @quota, you can see about obtaining a room. The following steps will lead you through that process. Note that the build commands work only in the Building Projects area of the OOC Nexus. Project Proposal Usually you start building in the Building Nexus (BD from the lobby) by using a single command: '+project '. Example: +project I would like to build a one-room apartment for my character. This creates a +myjob for staff to review the project. You may be asked questions about it, but once the project is approved you will be cleared to actually create the project. Getting Your Room Once your project is approved, use the following command to generate the first room of your project. For most projects, only one room is necessary. (Remember, additional rooms cost Karma. To get your starting room: getroom This creates a basic, empty room, liked to the Building Nexus. Your room will be named after your character's @name, so you can 'look' to see it and the name of your room's entrance. It will match something like: 1 Jarvis Room Renaming Your Room You then need to change the room's name to match your intended project. Suppose that Jarvis wants to build the Avengers Mansion. He will need to change the names of his room and its entrance. To do so, Jarvis first renames the entrance: @parent 1=#19 @name 1=AM Now the room's description shows: AM Jarvis Room Next Jarvis enters the room by typing 'AM'. Once inside, he uses the @name command again to change the room's name. @name here=New York - Avengers Mansion Basic Room Setup The following commands set up the basic room and the exit to the game's specifications: @parent here=#17 @parent o=#19 With that he is good to go and set the parameters. As Avengers Mansion is in located in Manhattan (also known as Metropolis on the game), Jarvis uses '+zones' to check the correct areathe command to use, then types: +chzone/NYC Having that done he can start writing the description: @desc here=Avengers Mansion is located at... Cheatsheets New Rooms As easy as simple: @dig Room Name=';',O;out;' The room name should follow the pattern of "' - '." Example: @dig Avengers Mansion - Residence Hall=RH;hall,O;out;exit New Room Setup To set up the dug room: @parent here=#17 +chzone/''<ZONE>'' @name here='' - '' @desc here=' Tip: Use '|' in the desc to create a paragraph break. Additionally, you can set up senses on the room: &view_''Item name''='' &sense_''type here='' Exits Exits can be a bit tricky, so here is a quick cheat sheet: '''Opening an exit:' @open AM;am=',O;out @parent AM=#47 '''Changing the direction name: @name AM=AM,am Describing an exit: @Desc AM='' '''Optionally', you can change the messages sent when someone uses an exit: @Succ AM='' - Message the user gets when passing @Fail AM='' - Message the user gets when not able to pass @Osucc AM='' - Message users in this room see you leaving @Odrop AM='' - Message users in the the next room see Linking an exit to a new room: @link AM='''' Zones Category:NEWS